Sex isn't dating
by Justified12
Summary: Sex is just sex. Sex doesn't mean anything. Having sex with your best friend was completely innocent. You were drunk and sexually frustrated and... it just happened. No big deal... Right? One-shot - Brittana.


It was close to 3am. They stumbled through Brittany's front door, quickly climbed the stairs and fell into her room, closing the door behind them before even daring to turn on the light. Coming home from parties this late and sneaking inside was starting to become quite a habit for them this past year. Santana felt the sides of her mouth curve into a small grin as she watched Brittany fall back onto her bed and stare at the ceiling with a stupid smile on her face. They'd both had more than a few too many drinks and the giggles were starting to take over.

"What are you so happy about?" Santana said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to her friend and kicking off her heels.

There was a long pause as Brittany continued to stare at nothing in particular.

Becoming impatient, Santana turned her body slightly and playfully poked the blonde in the ribs.

"Hey!"Brittany grabbed her side, caught off guard by the gesture. "What was that for?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at her. "I asked you a question..."

Brittany's eyes stared back at her blankly. 'You did?'

"Yeah." Santana laughed, shaking her head. "Never mind. It wasn't important." She mused, reaching around her back to try and unzip her dress whilst Brittany watched on curiously, her body feeling limp and heavy from the alcohol.

Santana huffed in frustration as she continued to fumble with the zip, finally relenting and throwing her arms down to her sides when she realized co-ordination may be lost on her tonight. "Britt?" She asked sweetly, looking down into bright blue eyes.

"Mhmm." Brittany murmured back absently.

"Will you help me with my dress?" Santana pouted.

Brittany giggled. "Sure." She lifted herself up and moved to sit crossed-legged behind her friend. Her fingers carefully grasped the zipper on Santana's dress and tugged down. "All done." She smiled brightly, leaning over to place her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Santana's eyebrows furrowed at the unexpected gesture. She turned her head slightly as she felt Brittany's warm breath on her cheek.

"You're my bestest friend ya know." Brittany slurred. She grinned softly and shut her eyes, wrapping her arms loosely around Santana's waist.

Santana could feel her heart beating in her ears. She wasn't quite sure why but every time they got drunk together and Brittany went into this really cuddly, touchy-feely mode, she would start to get nervous. It was like being so physically close to the blonde set her entire body on edge. Her skin buzzed with electricity and her cheeks burned.

"You are too, B." Santana whispered, placing her hands over the blonde's arms. She felt Brittany lean in closer and press a soft kiss to her cheek. A nervous ripple tore through the Santana's chest before settling in her stomach.

Santana knew it was weird to feel and think about your best friend this way. When they were in the showers together after Cheerios practice, it was like she had to force herself just to keep her eyes away from Brittany's body. Something about the blonde captured her like nothing else could. She knew she was attracted to the girl. She wasn't an idiot. But she refused to admit that it meant anything. Brittany was hot... and Santana liked hot. She had needs. Animalistic, hormonal, teenage type needs. And she was sure her body didn't care who it was lusting after, boy or girl, as long as that person could satisfy those needs.

The more she thought about it though, the weirder it seemed. Santana knew that she shouldn't want her friend this much... even if it didn't mean anything in the end. There was one time they'd almost kissed a couple of weeks back. They'd been play fighting on her bed, caught in an all too familiar tickle war, when Brittany managed to straddle Santana and pin her arms above her head. Out of nowhere, the air in the room completely changed. Their eyes met and suddenly a kiss felt inevitable. That was until Santana's phone rang and interrupted the moment.

That night replayed in her mind far too often... almost to the point of obsession. The way Brittany's breath tasted sweet on her tongue. The feel of the blonde's body pressed up against hers. Every time they were close after that was like torture for her. She wanted to know what it felt like to have Brittany's lips against hers. She had to know. But best friends don't just go around kissing... right?

Santana sighed at that thought and quickly moved out of the blonde's grasp, standing to slide out of her dress.

Behind her, Brittany pouted at the loss of contact. She couldn't understand why Santana always got so weird when she hugged her lately. It was like she never wanted to be touched any more. She watched Santana walk across her room and sift through her bedside table, obviously looking for something to wear for pyjamas.

Brittany didn't care what the reason was. She figured it was probably something to do with one of Santana's many emotional walls. Suddenly though, an idea sprung up through the drunken haze of her brain and smacked her right in the face. Maybe the best way to fix this problem was to just hug Santana until she liked it again. She could always get her best friend to cave somehow. Why not through cuddling? With a devious smile, Brittany stood, placing her hands gently on Santana's bare hips, totally unaware of how that sort of touch might be considered inappropriate.

She planned to spin Santana around and wrap her up in a tight, unrelenting bear hug... but something else quickly distracted her.

"Wow. Your skin is really soft." Brittany whispered like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Santana breathed out heavily as she felt the blonde's hands rubbing up and down her sides. Brittany had never touched her like that before, and even though she knew it was probably the alcohol fuelling her friend's actions, she couldn't help but sigh at the feeling.

"And warm..." Brittany murmured, stepping forward a little to press her hands flat against Santana's stomach from behind. She was drunk, yes. She was overstepping a little, yes. But the feel of Santana's skin on her hands was just so mesmerizing.

"Britt..." Santana groaned. She felt the situation slowly slipping out of her control. She could barely breathe and her heart was racing so fast that it hurt. She was half a second away from spinning around and jumping Brittany right there and then.

"It feels nice." Brittany sighed, her breath tickling the back of Santana's neck.

The feel of the blonde's fingernails scraping lightly across her stomach finally sent Santana over the edge. In one swift movement, she turned around and grasped Brittany's head between her hands. She watched the girl's blue eyes frantically searching her own, obviously confused. But she didn't care. She leant in and captured her lips forcefully in her own.

Brittany's eyes went wide as she felt Santana kiss her, her knees wobbling a little in place. She'd been completely caught off guard by the girl's actions... but soon felt her own lips begin to move unconsciously in response. She allowed her eyes to fall shut and opened her mouth to welcome Santana's tongue inside.

Santana wasn't thinking. She was only acting. And when she felt Brittany respond to her kiss and their tongues begin to dance together, sparks shot through her overheated body. She bit down gently on Brittany's bottom lip and upon hearing a quiet whimper come from the blonde, she smirked. Lowering her hands to Brittany's shoulders, she turned them slightly so that the back of the girl's knees were pressed up against the bed. With a light shove, she pushed her best friend down onto her back.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open as she felt Santana break their kiss and then her body connect with the mattress. She looked up at her curiously. "San... What's happening?" She breathed out. But she didn't have much time to continue that thought further as she watched dumb-struck while Santana unbuttoned her jeans, roughly pulling them off and tossing them aside.

"Shirt." Santana said simply, her eyes smouldering.

Brittany swallowed hard. She could barely comprehend what was happening. All she knew was that Santana wanted her top off. Now. Practically ripping at the offending item, Brittany tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground as quickly as she could.

Santana smirked, her eyes never leaving Brittany's as she carefully climbed onto her body. With the way that the blonde almost tore her top while taking it off, she knew that Brittany wanted this as much as she did. Santana lowered her body down slowly, allowing their almost completely bare skin to meet gradually. They both shuddered as she finally rested her weight onto Brittany, slipping a thigh between the blonde's legs. Tilting her head to the side, Santana licked up the length of Brittany's neck and bit down on her earlobe. Her best friend's gasp sent a jolt through her body, burning across her skin and landing between her legs.

Brittany's hands clawed at Santana's back, running hastily up and down her spine as the girl assaulted her neck with kisses and bites. Pale fingers soon found a black, lacy bra strap and began scrambling to unhook it. Brittany didn't even fully acknowledge what she was doing, she just knew that the material was in her way and she wanted it gone.

Santana lifted her body slightly and allowed the bra to fall off her and land on Brittany's chest. She was a bit surprised that the blonde had taken it off, but she was too far gone to think on it right now. She watched on silently as Brittany threw the bra behind her head and reached for Santana's hips to pull her closer, eyeing her naked breasts hungrily.

Brittany was breathing heavily as she stared at her best friend. She wanted to touch her everywhere at once. Lifting one hand to Santana's breast, she squeezed gently on the soft flesh, eliciting a quiet moan from the brunette.

Santana pressed her hips forward instinctively, grinding into Brittany as her thumb moved over Santana's taut nipple. "Fuck Britt..." She breathed out before leaning down to capture the girl's lips in a heated kiss, her tongue reaching out to taste the sweetness of Brittany's mouth.

Santana knew they should stop. This was getting way out of control. But at this point, she just couldn't bring herself to care. She forced away thoughts of the potentially awkward situation they may find themselves in when this was all over, barely registering as her hand also wiggled behind Brittany's back and skilfully undid the clasp of her pale blue cotton bra.

As she discarded the item to the floor, Brittany continued her assault on her breasts, suddenly detaching their lips and moving her mouth down to Santana's right nipple. She sucked it into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue and drawing another moan from Santana. Regaining a moment of composure, Santana grabbed Brittany's face, pulling it back up to her own. Looking into the girl's deep blue eyes, she felt herself shudder with want. Enough teasing.

She shuffled her body downwards, her hands moving from Brittany's shoulders, over her chest, where they stopped to give her breasts a quick squeeze (and received a breathy whimper in response), before finding their way to the hem of her underwear. Her fingertips played there for a few moments, slipping just beneath the thin material as her eyes searched Brittany's for one last sign of approval.

Brittany bit her lip and looked down nervously at the girl lying between her legs. Santana was her best friend. And even though this situation felt very surreal, she couldn't deny the aching desire which was currently pooling between her legs. She wanted her. With a subtle nod and a small lift of her hips, she watched on in a dream-like state as Santana slowly pulled her underwear down and off of her legs.

Before returning back up Brittany's body, Santana quickly slipped off her own underwear. She needed to feel the blonde against her, completely free from any clothing barriers. As their bare skin connected, Santana closed her eyes tight, hoping the moment would never end. Her whole body seemed to pulse with desire and emotion. Her chest soared, matching the strong twinge she felt in her core. She could hear Brittany's unsteady breathing, almost coming in gasps and could feel her best friend's hand trembling as it reached up to touch her cheek.

Santana finally opened her eyes to look down at the girl beneath her. The moment felt like wading through quicksand. Everything moved in slow motion, heavy and thick. Seeing Brittany's bright blue eyes shining back at her was intoxicating. She almost had to remind herself to breathe.

She felt Brittany's hand reach down between their bodies, fingertips grazing her hip slightly before hovering just above her center. Santana was beyond the point of rational thought and simply followed the blonde's lead, moving her own hand down to rest between Brittany's legs. Their instincts did the rest.

At first, their fingers were tentative, moving lightly, anxiously, exploring warm wetness with anticipation. The air was filled with quiet gasps and shallow breaths as their hands moved ever so slightly, their eyes never leaving each other.

Eventually, the build up became too much and gentle touching turned more daring. Santana decided to take the leap and carefully slid a finger inside of Brittany's warmth, marvelling at the sensation as the blonde below her let out a sharp breath.

"Is this okay?" Santana barely recognized her own voice. It was so small, so soft.

Brittany simply nodded, trying her best to keep her eyes from rolling back into her head at the feeling of Santana inside of her. It was an incredible head rush. Like lava seeping through her insides and settling on her brain. She instantly knew she wanted Santana to be feeling the same thing. Mimicking the brunette's actions, she watched the play of expressions on Santana's face as she too gently pushed inside of her.

Santana's knees wobbled. Her throat was dry and she felt her legs twitch slightly. The look in Brittany's eyes was unbearably intimate. It inspired a deep ache within her chest. It wasn't supposed to go like this. They were just supposed to _fuck_. Nothing more. She forced herself to look away. She had to do something. She had to change the mood, and fast. Drawing her hand back, she added a second digit and thrust into the blonde much more forcefully.

Because this was just sex. Frenzied, careless and desperate to get off, sex.

Brittany arched her hips at Santana's movements, feeling a strange tightness already building in the pit of her stomach as the girl's thumb grazed over her clit. Santana repeated the motion again and again, each time drawing choked, whimpering cries of pleasure from Brittany's mouth. Not one to be left behind, the blonde quickly followed with her own hand, adding a second finger and creating a steady rhythm between them. Their bodies writhed and pressed together in unison, listening for each quiet moan and hitch of breath to judge what the other liked. It wasn't long though before their movements became desperate, each girl fuelled by the noises and actions of the other.

Their hot, damp skin collided together, straining for release, until Brittany felt herself begin to fall over the edge. She tried to bite back a deep groan as she captured Santana's lips in her own, her muscles pulsing and clenching tightly.

Although Brittany's eyes were clenched shut, Santana's were wide open as she watched the blonde beneath her. She was already so close, but the moment she saw Brittany began to squirm and shake in the rapture of her orgasm, Santana lost all control.

"Fuck." She grunted into the heat of Brittany's mouth, feeling every single nerve in her body tingle and throb, right down to the tips of her toes. Her hips jerked wildly, completely out of her control as the sensation continued to wash over her.

It was a good few minutes before either girl came down from their high. However, as soon as Santana realized that the moment was over, she hastily extracted herself from Brittany's body and moved to lie next to her on the bed. She suddenly felt extremely vulnerable as she stared up at the ceiling. Not only had she just slept with a girl, but it was also her best friend...

And worse than that - it was the most amazing and exciting thing she'd ever experienced.

Brittany, oblivious to Santana's inner turmoil, let out a long, contented sigh and turned to throw an exhausted arm and leg over her body.

"Wow." She smiled peacefully; still slightly dazed from the incredible moment they'd just shared.

Santana felt her heart jump but did her best to ignore it. This didn't mean anything. They were just... experimenting or something.

"That was kinda awesome." Brittany continued, grinning broadly as she lifted her head a little to look Santana in the eye.

"Yeah." Santana gave the blonde a quick smile, trying her hardest to shrug it off. _Sex is just sex, _she thought. _Sex doesn't mean anything. Having sex with your best friend was completely innocent. You were drunk and sexually frustrated and... it just happened. No big deal._

Brittany paused for a moment, a question bubbling up in her mind. "So... are we together now, San? Like... dating?"

Santana did her best not to flinch. "No." Even as the word left her mouth it hurt. Something tugged raw inside of her chest, like she was making a huge mistake. She was lying about what she really wanted. And not just to Brittany, but to herself. She pushed it away. "Sex isn't dating, Britt."

"Oh..." Brittany replied quietly, resting her head down on Santana's bare shoulder. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she felt a twinge of disappointment in her stomach at her best friend's words. She understood that people had sex for fun sometimes. She knew what it meant to just _'fuck' _someone. But for some reason, what she and Santana had done just a few minutes ago didn't feel like that at all. She could have sworn she saw something in those dark brown eyes that was deeper than that. "Okay then." She whispered.

"I'm not gay." Santana suddenly blurted, unsure of what had possessed her to say that. "I just... This was... It just happened okay, Britt?" Her mind was a flurry of panic. She wanted to swallow down the dread rising inside of her... the impulse to run... from herself, from Brittany, from all of these... feelings.

"Okay..." Brittany mumbled, a little confused by the abrupt outburst. She wasn't sure what Santana was feeling or why this moment had now become so tense... but she was afraid to ask for fear of being yelled at. Some questions with Santana were always better left unasked.

"Good." Santana snapped. She had no idea how she had gotten herself into this, but it was done now. She just had to pretend like it wasn't a big deal to her.

Because... it wasn't.

They just had sex.

And sex didn't mean anything.


End file.
